


At the Honeybee Inn

by Lori0



Series: Lori0's Rhife week 2020 [2]
Category: Crisis Core: Final Fantasy VII, Final Fantasy VII Remake (Video Game 2020)
Genre: First Meetings, Fluff, Kiss | Meeting, M/M, Rhife Week
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-15
Updated: 2020-05-15
Packaged: 2021-03-03 00:54:58
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,041
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24186217
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lori0/pseuds/Lori0
Summary: Andrea’s no good, horrible, very bad day and the little trooper that made it better. Well… mostly that last part.Day two of Rhife week. Prompt was Kiss | Meeting.
Relationships: Andrea Rhodea/Cloud Strife
Series: Lori0's Rhife week 2020 [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1739986
Comments: 6
Kudos: 64





	At the Honeybee Inn

**Author's Note:**

> Takes place at a nebulous point in time between Cloud becoming a trooper and the mission to Nibelheim.
> 
> This isn't beta-ed and English isn’t my first language, so if you spot anything weird, let me know. Also, con-crit is welcome.
> 
> PS : I’m a dumbass who’s managed to forget what day it is to the point that I posted the day one prompt 3 days early (facepalm) but I’m back on track now.

Today had been positively dreadful and not even his work out with Jules had been able to lift his mood. He’d had to have a meeting with the Don and it had gone on and on. He’d ripped his favorite shirt while practicing a new routine. One of his best dancers had injured their ankle. And a dozen other little things which, on their own, wouldn’t have even pinged his radar but, together, made for a very unpleasant day.

His Bees were all fluttering about, preparing for the evening’s show but Andrea just couldn’t muster up his usual enthusiasm. Today was just not going his way and he still had to take care of the Inn’s bookkeeping.

A sudden swell in the noise outside had him look out the window to the street below. There, in the small plaza in front of his beloved Inn, was what seemed like a whole platoon of Shinra troopers. It must be a day off.

Movement on the fringe of the group drew his gaze. One of the troopers appeared to be trying to break from the group, shaking his head at something another was saying and being dragged towards the entrance. From here, Andrea could see a mop of blond hair sticking up every which way. They disappeared from view as the group entered the Honeybee Inn, the blond trooper still being dragged by the arm.

Somewhat curious, (and, if he was honest with himself, which he always tried to be, looking for anything at all to turn his mind away from the day’s horribleness) he made his way to the landing overlooking the reception hall, hoping to overhear something that would tell him why that particular trooper was feeling so reluctant to come into his establishment.

“I really don’t need...” the trooper was interrupted by his friend.

“Yes, you do, Strife! You are getting laid tonight. With some luck, it’ll loosen you up a bit and you won’t be so stiff all the damn time anymore.”

The trooper tried to escape once more and, as he turned, trying for the door, Andrea caught sight of his face.

Oh. What a lovely shade of blue.

Curiosity definitely peaked now, Andrea started down the stairs. At that moment, a few of his Bees started herding the group in the direction of the show room, welcoming them to the Honeybee Ind and speaking with them jovially. As he made it to the reception, the trooper finally escaped his, now distracted, friend and, in his haste to get away, ran right towards, and into, Andrea.

“Carefull, dear” Andrea steadied him by the arm. The boy was about half a head shorter than him and, as he looked up at him, Andrea was treated to the sight of a lovely blush spreading across the troopers cheeks.

“S...sorry” the blush deepened.

“No harm done” Andrea smiled, entranced by those beautiful blue eyes peering up at him from behind blond hair. “But why are you in such a rush, honey ? Won’t you stay to enjoy our wonderful show ?” Andrea watched in amazement as the blush deepened even more.

“I... huh... my squad’s only trying to... I’m not really... I mean… hum…” As the boy blushed an even deeper shade of red, Andrea worried that he might faint from all the blood rushing to his head.

“Trying to ‘make a man out of you’ ?” The boy startled and Andrea laughed softly. “You’re not the first to be dragged here by well meaning friends, darling, and you won’t be the last.”

Andrea hummed thoughtfully. “If you wish to escape your friends' attempts, why not come and share a drink with me ? I promise to be the perfect gentleman but we’ll let your friends think what they will.” he added with a wink.

The blond ducked his head and Andrea expected him to refuse and walk away but, to his delighted surprise, the trooper stammered out an acceptance.

“Oh! How silly of me. I haven’t even introduced myself. I’m Andrea.”

“C... Cloud.”

“Cloud.” Andrea let it roll off his tongue. “What a lovely name for a lovely face.” And the blush, which had started to recede, deepened once more, turning a rather fetching shade of crimson.

His mood beginning to lift, Andrea started leading Cloud to a private room, where he knew they would find both refreshments and comfortable seating.

As they sat and talked, Andrea telling stories about the Inn, Cloud slowly relaxed. He even shared a few things about himself, including how he came to be in Wall Market with his squad. When the time came for the evening’s performance, Andrea led Cloud to a cordoned off portion of the show room with a good view of the stage. And, as soon as he was able, hurried back to the boy he was swiftly growing very fond of to lead him back to the private room to continue their conversation.

Cloud seemed very enthused by the performance and conversation flowed easily between them. They jumped from subject to subject, the discussion never once stalling or becoming uncomfortable.

But time waits for no man and all too soon, Cloud said he had to go if he wanted to make it back on time.

“You’ll come see me again, won’t you honey? I had such a nice time tonight.” Andrea asked as he got up and started leading Cloud back to the reception, keeping a hand at the small of his back. Cloud smiled up at him and nodded.  
“Sure.” he said, his blush making a reappearance.

A few of the other troopers were in the reception, leaving as well and Andrea, unable to resist the tease, lifted his voice a bit as he took Cloud’s hand.

“Do _come_ again, Cloud darling. That was simply _wonderful_.” He then lifted Cloud’s hand to his lips and kissed the back of it, winking at the now crimson boy. As he turned to leave, he saw the troopers stare at them in shock. Then noise erupted as they all started asking Cloud questions and ribbing him about his ‘wild night’. The noise decreased as the group walked away and Andrea smiled as he headed up the stairs to his room.

What a positively wonderful night.

**Author's Note:**

> If you want a visual for Cloud in this, look up the remake scene with teen Cloud and Tifa in Nibelheim. Even without the mako shine, Cloud is a beautiful blue-eyed boy.
> 
> This feels a bit rough in a couple of places but I'm generally happy with it. When I started writing, the plan was to have them lock lips at some point. But in the end, the hand kiss just fit the mood of this story better. However, Cloud is definitely going back so the boys will get their kiss sooner or later. ^^ (Andrea is going to have soooo much fun wooing his little trooper ;) )


End file.
